JuroKamachi
'Character First Name' Juro 'Character Last Name' Kamachi 'IMVU Username' JuroKamachi 'Nickname' oni-san 'Age' 10 'Date of Birth' 12/03/192-AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4"3" 'Weight' 77 lb 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Academy Student 'Scars/Tattoos' none. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Juro is faithful to Lord Jashin. He is found offen reading and praying. Juro is very hasty and hardhead. he tends not to leason to others even if it benifits him. Juro always has the sence of being better then others. He thinks he is pick by Lord Jashin to hold the book. The is chained to him and is always grasped in his hands and he is careful not to drop it. If you touch the book your asking for a death wish. little things set him off. being loud, judging him, saying Lord Jashin is not real, Lord jashin is a false god. Juro hates anyone that dosent see his views of life. 'Behaviour' He is very blunt to others. he is always peraching the rules of Lord Jashin and takes it apon himself to punish them.Juro has a quick let temper and is almost always reading his book of Lord Jashin. He is seen offen biting his left wrist when he gets exsided he is much darker then his brother Li. He dosent belive in mercy no madder if its needed. he see him self as riding of the world of the weak. 'Nindo' "your udderly pathetic in lord jashins eyes" 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Kamachi 'Ninja lass' Academy Student 'Element One' (locked)Lightning 'Element Two' (Locked) Earth 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Strength. 'Weaknesses' Learning Speed. 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' None 'Jutsu List' None 'Allies' Li Kamachi 'Enemies' Those who don't appreciate the word of Jashin and call Lord Jashin a false god. 'Background Information' Juro was born to a Jashinist household, with both his parents being blessed Jashinists, and his younger brother always being in his shadows. His entire life was surrounded by death to the point that Juro cant wait to feel blood on his blade. As a small child he was praised, since his parents felt that Jashin-sama blessed him with the love of blood shed. Juro was praised for being cruel to others, and following the true word of Jashin. Li his younger brother would be found hideing behind him. Juro act as if he is all that madders but he care for his brother, But wont show it he sees love and feeling as a weakness. All he sees that is worth feeling is pain like many jashinest. Unlike his brother Juro is going down a dark and lonely path to be a prophet like his idel prophet Hiden that hasn't been found to his knowing. Juro is the keeper of the Laws of Lord Jashin a important book for Jashinest. He is always holding it with a death grip. The book is chained to him. Juro is as faithful as he can to jashin hopeful some one or his brother turns him around. Category:Academy Student